And the Cupcake War
And the Cupcake War is the fourth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot When customers offend Max by not recognizing her cupcakes, the Brooklyn waitress easily gives up. Hearing this, Han gossips with everyone in the diner, and in doing so, alerts Caroline. As Caroline and Max discuss their cupcake business in the kitchen, a stoned Oleg rattles on about nonsense. And when Caroline and Max finish their conversation, Max hand motions Oleg to share the weed before Earl appears from the pantry with a cloud of smoke surrounding him.Back at home, Caroline walks in on Max catching up on Cupcake Wars on her laptop. Caroline asks Max why have they not auditioned for this show to which Max tells Caroline that she doesn’t want to be judged if they appear on the show. Although Max appeared nonchalant about not entering the show, she reveals the prerequisites for auditioning, which shows that she did consider auditioning at one point.Next thing you know, the girls are having Oleg (of all people) shoot their audition tape in their apartment. Oleg, of course, confuses the shoot to be a semi-pornographic audition. Sophie walks into the apartment and offers Max and Caroline a job for a big party. However, Sophie says the job’s for connections more so than getting paid, so the girls decide not to take Sophie up on the job. As Oleg shoots the girls, they look like they have nailed the audition with a cameo by Chestnut. Caroline had said before that she had studied past Cupcake Wars episodes, and each team had at least a brand. In this case, Max and Caroline are the “two scrappy girls with so little you can’t but love them,” or as Max puts it, “the girl who knows how to make cupcakes and the girl who doesn’t.” Max and Caroline’s audition tape wins over the Cupcake Wars producers, but when the girls go on the show to compete against a couple of ladies who had survived Hurricane Katrina, the competition is as stiff as stale chips. Initially, Caroline flubbed the intro because of nerves, but overall the girls didn’t do too badly with a new cupcake creation: chicken and waffle cupcakes. Yum! Guest Cast *Frances Callier - Felicia Mary *Pat Gleason - Blanche *Edi Patterson - Janis Video Quotes :[Max and Caroline are making an audition tape to appear on Cupcake Wars'']'' :Caroline: We're gonna be great. We got this, girl. :Max: Okay, stop. On every reality show, people say lame things that we can never say. No fist bumping, no high fives. You can't tell me to "bring it," "shut it down," or "put our cupcake business on the map." You can't tell me to "go, girl" or "bring my A game," and we don't "got this." Cool? :Caroline: Cool. But we do got this, right? :Max: Yeah, we got this. ---- :Janis: Bring your own brand, just like you did on your home tape. Max You're edgy with big boobs, Caroline you're the try-hard. :Caroline: I'm sorry, I'm the what? :Janis: That's your brand. The muscle and the hustle. The double-D's and the ditz. leaves :Caroline: I went to Wharton, I'm not a ditz. :Max: Well, you ain't the double-D's. Can you believe she openly commented on m'goods Category:Episodes Category:Season 2